


Secrets Stain Red

by Typewriter_witchcraft



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Compulsive lying, Cutting, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Songfic, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriter_witchcraft/pseuds/Typewriter_witchcraft
Summary: Stiles may be what someone would call a compulsive liar. They would be wrong. Stiles is a safe for secrets, what with all of the supernatural happenings and their deadly truths. As they say, the truth will get out. And get out it does.





	Secrets Stain Red

_Secrets_

_I need another story, something to get off my chest_

Stiles may be what someone would call a compulsive liar. They would be wrong. Stiles did not lie, he told half-truths. Well, he told lies, but he let out truths. Stiles is a safe for secrets, what with all of the supernatural happenings and their deadly truths.

_My life gets kind of boring, need something that I can confess_

The secrets would bury themselves into Stiles, forcing themselves into his cells like a disease. The poison would spread and there is nothing he can do, so he hides it. The lies that spill from his lips flow as easily as water from a dam, corrupting the air around him as they corrupted his mind. Still, he needs to let out the truth somehow. They pile up, pressing against the wall he built behind his throat, throwing themselves at his control.

_'Till all my sleeves are stained red, from all the truths that I've said_

They say it is unsafe to let things build up. That the walls you build crush you. So Stiles lets out the secrets. He lulls himself to sleep every night by carving into his skin, telling himself the secrets over and over so he won't have to tell others. As they say, the truth will get out. And get out it does.

_Come by it honestly, I swear_

One night, as Stiles is spilling his guts by spilling his blood, he is too caught up in the sharp pain to register the noise being made by his window. He is oblivious to the steady creak of the frame, and the soft thump of skilled feet landing on his bedroom floor. He doesn't notice the sound of his door opening, or the gasp of the werewolf stood behind him. It isn't until he feels a warm hand on his shoulder that he stops his ritual to hear the questions of the werewolf. Stiles then confessed a single truth out loud that night, a profession of love to the werewolf. And he responded the same, committing his heart to the human who had drowned every night to rise once more the next morning. That night, instead of spilling his own blood, Stiles comes clean. But getting clean, that's another story.

_Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, though_

They say that if you try hard enough, you can drown yourself in a teacup. Sadly, Stiles does not drink tea. Instead, the boy drowns himself in his secrets. They have built up over time, coming crashing down in waves when he least expects it. He continues to fall farther and farther into the murky depths of his mind, drowning more and more each night. Although, it is not the fall that kills you. It's the landing.

_Tell me what you want to hear, something that will light those ears, sick of all the insincere_

The night of his eighteenth birthday, Stiles had settled upon the most important decision of his life. To end it. He wrote a note to the love of his life, telling Derek not to miss him, and to live his life without weight. He wrote a note to his best friend, telling him that it was a long time coming, tell his dad and Melissa the truth and that he loves them. He finally wrote a note to his dad, saying that it was all Stiles's fault, not to blame himself, and to listen to Scott.

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

He was finally telling the truth.

 

_Got no reason got no shame_

Derek found Stiles lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood that morning. The first feeling that wracked through him wasn't actually much of a feeling, more like a crushing wave of no. Then he saw the note, one simple piece of paper clutched in the hand of his mate. The wave intensified until he was drowning, being swept away into his thoughts and oh now there are emotions and memories. Memories of when he tried to do the same.

_Got no family I can blame_

It was the night of the Hale house fire when Derek tried to end his life.

_Just don't let me disappear_

_I will tell you everything_


End file.
